My Return To Freddy's Pizza Place 3: HISCHOOL
by windre
Summary: dont read this
1. juel foks a tostr

Jezus came again. He wu da scoul gardnur. He trum da hoodgs.

Twuz anynormul day attt faget hi sool. Paul chan wooin at win re kun, an jule foukn a tostr. Paur went 2 winre kun an sey, "omg am wunt 2 sropit 4 u. Les fuk in da hal, i haev a goud pusy psl is so big i wan u gian mayonis stirstik in mah beardd axe woundd." win re den slap pul cuk in faec an say, "u wot" an den run away. Paulu den seys, "WY WUN U NOTIEC ME I AM CRI ;(." In du hal, fexy wuz texn 2 chic. "ey bb i wuz loukn att u fien as, it lik so god an rapable. Cum oba 2 meh plaec so i cen raep. Donut wroree, my cockam hieg, so u leik. " wen chic is recev mesag, se instanly begun 2 cuem bcuz da text wuz so sexi.

"helo gaiz subscrin 2 mah utoob chanel an my vien an my twotr." sed travor masun, da bigest fagot in da omniverse. De tostr shank trevor wit hem plug, an sey "cmon julez let go outto dis plaec an fuk in a drity hotel roum kkk." jule den say "OK". Jule an da toasta go 2 hoteal an git in rom.

"taek of u hat bb." say de sexi tostr. Den toster WAS ACTUALI PAUEL DAN DUN DAN! (paul wuz a vurt sexi femael womin, woo haev big pusy). "oh i can nut belib it u hoel tiem." sed is juel. Pauk den is go topo juel, an jule stik de dik to da sexi paulu chan. Paul den shour juel wit infin8 toast oita hem vagna. Juel poot toast into here penos, an pauel begun 2 eat all da toast. Paulu becum inflatd an fat. Juel climeb on paul an t-bag hem mout. Paul den shot outo milon taost bbys. Joul is kil dem al. Paul is delfl8.

BAK AT DA HI SOOL

paperyus wuz atte da hal. He am c magnel. Papr den sa, "MMM YES NYEH U REDY 2 GIT BOEND BI DA GR8 PAPR?". Magnel den saieyz, "sugoi". Den papr grap out hem litesabr dik an sliec magnel in haf. "oh shet me so sorry." papr den fingar de ded bodue. Papr rub hem dik wile finga. Zero form megaanam x cum. Hem den grap hem sword sabr an swing atte paper. Papr den swung hem dik an dey has a sword fite. Dden zero blo papr hed up. Den hem is dash away. Frody stan in fronto hem, an zero chaerg up hem busta. "Get out of the way!". Ferd den say, "y faget". Den ferd get dahsd into, cutte hem into 2 haf.

Y AM ZERO CUM?

WIL JULE AN PAUL FIEND OUT?!

WIL FOXIC AN CHOCA FUK GUD

FIND OU T NEX TIEM

CUZ 4 RIT NWO

IT IS

THEN END


	2. OH NO A FIET

Delfoux den is apper. Zero den git in batel staence. Delfux den says, "Anata wa yūjin, matawa teki ka?". Zero den taek a swin at here, but mis. "Fain! Wareware wa tatakau koto ni narimasu! Ushinau koto o junbi!". Delphox den maek da grun arund zero on fire. Se is den shoot loto fier balz. Zero jup outo flem weel, an avoid da balz, wile also shootn at del. Del dodge. Del den say, "Anata wa tegowai aitedesu! Shikashi, watashi wa kesshite akiramenaideshou!". Zero jup at here, but den se round hous kik hem wen hem abut to get on here. Zero den get kikd into a wall. He get up, an strat to dasehs fast at fox wit sword in hand. Se held up stick, an it brock da sword, but it break da stik. Da stick den gro bak. Da sool wuz on fier an wall was borken an it wuz calapsin. Delfux den maek da grund arund zero explud wit magma. He avoid it. Dey den is stik an swrad is collidin an holdin eettotr bak. Dey den stik an sword fite. Wile dey try an kil wit dey stick an srard, delfux den say, "Anata wa nanimonodesu ka? !". zero den smiel an sey, "I am your worst nightmare.". wen zero say dat, delfoux lan a hard firey fist swin at zero chest cuz he wuznt blockn wit sword. He den skidd bak acras da fleur, an he hav crak maerks. Zero den thro sabr at del an hit here shulder. Se screem in payne. Se den taek it out wile bleedn an tro da sabr weaklee. Tear rol don cheek, but se is no cri bb. Zero den jup an charg shot, but fox jup an taek a chomp wit here mout on hem hand. He den is trown bak, an he arm cum of. He hold shuldr, an look at it, confusd. "I was told you would be easy... now look at the shape I'm in... ugh... I'm not sure if I can continue...". delfux den say angrily, "Anata wa watashi o damashi shiyou to shite imasu! Watashi wa kantan ni anata no sakuryaku ni furimawasa rete inaidesu!". Den delfox raies han 2 to the thousund han punch of da north staer, but den SHOVEL KNIGHT CUM. "Maiden, stop! This assassian had the wrong target!". Delfux den louk at shovl knight skeptikal, an grab zero, 2 maek sure he no run away. Den se say, "Naze watashi wa anata o shinrai subeki ka?". Shovl nite den sayez, "He is but a machine! Someone messed with his programming. You must believe me, fair maiden!". Delfux den giev a strn louk in shovl niet helmet, an den sigh. Se sey, "Anata wa seijitsu ni kikoeru n...", an le go of zero.

WTF IS GOI N ON?!

FIEN OU NEX TIEM

BUT FOR NWO

IT IS

THEN END


	3. seventeee ate ours

Delfux den is medita8 on topo moutan, wathin da scool burn 2 da grund. Delfox den think 2 hersef, "Darekaga watashi o korosa shiyou to shite iru... Watashi wa watashi no gādo-jō ni aru hitsuyō ga arimasu..."

a masiv speac sip den cum form a portal in da sku. A screen on a gigant tv of da spec ship visibel 2 ery 1 apper. It shuw a dug in a top hat, holdn a caen an weerin a boti.

"I am Pomeranian Higgenbottoms III. I demand complete and total respect from all of you. You will all be decimated very shortly. Do not worry, however, because this is all legal and ethical according to the D.A.W.N. patrol council. In accordance to act 54 we must announce our prescense before destroying a planet. Thank you for your cooperation. You have 78 hours and counting left before this planet becomes star dust."

delfux den gaspd. Se den run of da mountin.

Foxy wuz smokin a ciggy, an chilaxn. Den a magciana cum. "ha i am a magicin i can pul kangaro outo mah hat m8 kek." foxee den sey "fuk u". da magican den sed "wow das pretu meen 2 sey." focee den is sey, "ur faec is a purty fukn meen ting 2 say m8 lol rekt". Da magicin din cri an run way.

Sans den cum 2 foxee an cri. "mah brudr is died!". Foxee den say "so fuckin wot.". "u ned 2 hel me fiend da kilur!". Foxee den si an den go 2 da hi sool.

Da hi sool is jus ash. "wow wtf hapen here." den aiden cum. "oh elo foxee. Der wuz a fite here. A biggun. Den a fukin dog sed he wu gonna kil ery1 lol wat a faget." foxee den say "is der papryz bodee ryound her?" aidne sey, "ye he gut kild by is a robut kek." san den is sey " i goana fiend dat cunt an rek him waaaaaaaaaaaaaah waaaaaaaaah" den he is go away. Robin wilam den sayuz, "i tin dere wuz delfux here 2 an was fitin wit da robut." "hmmmm" sed foxeee. Den shovul nite apper.

Foxy den sey "wtf r u". den shovel nite say, "Ah, hello good sir! Have you seen a red robot around here?" den foxee say, "noep". Aiden den sayuz, "ye he wen up dere". Den san cum bak an go dat direktun. Den foxee an aiden an robvin go dere 2. "No! Do not try and find it! It has immense power!".

FUK U WONREI UNSUBBD

WOT WIL HAPEN NEX TIEM?

IDK

BUT FOR RIT NWO

IT IS

THEN END


	4. juel micco paul a wonrei hav sex nex tim

As san is run 2 mountan, UNDINE IS INFRONTO,. San is say, "wow uglee fis ladi gtfo ma way." se den grub outo speer an sweep de hed of. San den disentergr8. Undine is weer glasus. Deen mico cum an sey "ELLO ELLO FIS AN CHIPZ, UR SO SEXI FIESH WIT GALSES PLS FUK ME NWO." den mico ben ova, an undien is growez a penos. (Micco liek to taek it in da as am is a bimasexmasual guy). Undien keep shivn de dik in hrdr, an it maek undien pusy wet. Mico dem sperm com outo penos. Undien hold da mico don an forec 2 maejk drunk cum or hem wil git kiald. "OI OI ANYTIN 4 A GRIL IN GLASUS ELLO ELLO." den mico sey, "OI OI BRB GOTSTA UPDAET TWATA WIT SUM YAOI ME JUS FUND."den mico go way, nakd, wit 1 centimetor erekt dong out. Aidin an foxee an robn wilam cum. "cmon bruh lettuce thro" sed adin form wath dog." undien is den sey "no". Aden den shout here wit magik tablit liet ray an kil here. "k is coast cleer we go tro ono sanz is died wel watevra". Virizion den jup outo a bish. "Do not go any further, or I will trample you." foxee get erekt at da green dear pokuhmun. A big gras gren sward floarin in air, point at da ganeg. "wot is beyund here dat u wanna protekt so badlee m8?" sed adn. Den Virizion sey "I am protecting you.". den a explosin herd i bakgrund. Aidn den se "wel i guez we can no go thro we gota investig8 otter plaec by grass fiting deer". Dey deen go to investig8.

"y din u fite here fagotz" sez foxi. "idk i am tird k.".

BAK WIT JUEL AN PAUL AN MICO

"wow dat fanfioc wuz shite lol i can rede japanknees" sed pauru chan. "OI OI LOL SO FUNNY ALSO CUZ MY DYSLECKSIA! HA" sed mico. "wow hahahahahhahahahahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh wow wat w do no?". "donut worri i striop 4 u all" sey paul chan san sama. Pail din showe here niplez an tiitiyie, wich r so big (so sexy hare an ass 2 i wood fuck him). "OI OI MMMMMMMMM" sed mico den juel is da say "wow ha. Thats so funy". Den paulu chan den show is here as an spred here but 2 show da pusy. Juel den say "wow ha. Thats so funy". Den mico is masturb8 2 herm. Den juel slape here big meet on da camra whiel sayin, "wow ha. Thats so funy". Mico is noseblud. Den wonrei enetr call. "hallo im a big faggot wit an anoyin voic lol hahahahah. Did u reed pt 69 of mah fanfc yet lol haahhuzadxyujhsavdgxjsa." sed wonrei. Den micco an paul b liek, "ay wun re psl fuk us" den wonrei say "kkk" an wonrei finaly get camra an is a shiba inu (a tipe of doge) an den ery1 cum an wonrei fallatio himsel den get a circumseision.

WAT WIL APEN NEX TIEM?

WIL PT 70 OF DA FIC CUM SOUN?

IDK

BUT FOR RIT NWO

IT IS

THEN END


	5. dis chaptr contributez nothin 2 da story

Wonrei den is sue trevhor mason an say "ha u got jingld ha u got jingled".

Den is bak at were virizion was. Se is louk bak an 4th. Se c noone, so se go into secret plac. It wuz a secludd laek. Delfoux wuz relaxn in da laek. Virizion slip in2 laek an louk at ski. Virizion den lay beside delfoux in da salow laek. Virizion is slep. Delfoux maek sur nut 2 hoeld here to nout fal intoe watur.

NOW IS AT ANOTR PLAEC

leafyishere is fitin sofloantonio wit ihateeverything. "heah i am not a freboartr kek i maek orignal conten but not realy lol" sey sofloantonio. Den leafyishere fist sofloantonio wit hem reptilian clauw. I haet erything's ibrows got rally big an he kil sofloantonio. Den i hateeverythin let leafuishere put hem reptilin cock in him urethra. Lefy den is sey "hissssss" and ihe den sey "oh yes feel so gud". Den pyrocinical an nfrkz caem in wit snipa rifels an kill sam pepr an killr keemstar (cuz he is a fukin faggot). Den fluttershi form my litel poni cum an say "im goana kill u sory". Den flutersy tel here rabit 2 kill dem but dey kill rabit but den flutershi den grow apenus an kill i hate everthin and de he is say "leafy wen we git 2 hevan we can fuck" den sey "shhh the reptilian army will membr u" an den pyricincial say "thats pretty gay m8" den nfrkz tip hem fedora an get raped by flutershy an nfrkz den say "saev uself" an den dey run wile a pony raep a rusian memer.

DEN IS BAK AT WONREI

den is shrok an jon sina den cum form wal. Dey den fite. Shrunk shoot jon wit onions. Den jon sina shoot shrik wit a char, an slam hem on a table. "louks liek u need sum attitude adjustnment shronk" den jon slam shronk an shronk sey "ow m8 donkee git hem" den edie murphie in a furry suit cum an strat 2 mastrrub8 in corner. Shrek has lose. Den wind reh maek shronk an jon sena ried sk8 boreds an dey fall den wonrei say "OOOH U JUS GOT JINGLD!". Den jules an dem go 2 hous an so is pualchan an micco. Shronk raep paul an jon sina raep jule and wonrei raep micco. Then wario caem an he say "WAA HA TIEM 2 GIT SUM OINIONS" an den he in a minigame were he gave birth 2 shrek and jon sina.

WTF.


	6. donbal trup lol

Donald trump wu sahkin had wit trevormasin (MEGA-ASS FAGET). He den say "p-pls donut soo me i was emotionalee scard at age 6 an an 13 yeaa old." donal trup nwo a da residen of da plac. "now me kil al de muslim an mexican HAHAHAHA". Den trup grap out a mini gun a kil jezus da garnar. "MAEK MRCA GR8 GAIN HEHEHEH". Shovl nite den cum. Donal den shout at he but blok wit shevel. Den he stab donal trup wit he shovel an den begun 2 fite trevor. "pls dont sue meh" den shovle nite touk outo copyrite clam form wonrei an den trevor cri. Shovel work were dun form now.

Litel mac wu fitin robot dat cum form da gigant spec ship form ski. He k.o. dem ery tiem. Den doc say "mah favrit color is chocolate!" den hem eat a chocolate bar. Den miek tysin cum. "th th tht tht tht u gon be vethwey saaway" den mike bit of ear but mac shoooot mike tison. "gr8 work out der emac" says doc.

Dey den run acras noo york but doc onna biek. Den litel mac poot dik in doc cuz doc had a big bonr. Den doc eat a chocolate bar.

Den finn cum an he haev long emo hare and sey "im an oc an i am not kilable" den he die instanlee. The sky was field wit eternal grey cluds, an begun 2 rain hard. It rain 2. thundr zapd da grund wildlee. Litel mac an doc meltd into a goop. Pepl begun 2 haev schitofrenic sezurez. It wuz coald.

It was silunt. Teh only sund is whoosin. Delfox an virizion on da grund examining suroundn.

THEN END

WATW

WILAHAPN

NEX TIEM

WIL FOXIIC NOIEKL

THGE

END

THEN

END

THEN

END

THEN

END

WILEND

YTHEN

itwasverycoldnitedayattiemseethenend

The ground began to let out a fier

then end

rumble

it isnt time

Above loomed the spa

then end

They felt no fea

then end

only determination

it isnt time

they s

th

al

then end


	7. Its Never Over

I created so much, and I can never accept that I must stop. I tell myself I can't, but the others always tell me otherwise. There is always an emptiness after you complete something. All of it is gone. Most people can not stand to bear it. They will never give up. They will keep trying. You get lost sometimes. You have too much fun. When it is all over you hit the bottom harder and faster than any drop you will ever see. We seek to find purpose, and are content with that. Most people aren't content with accepting that maybe

BAK WIT DELFOU AN VIRIZION ON SPAEC SHI

Delph n vriazon den r on da ship. Del den say "Wareware wa mada jikan ga arimasu!". Zero den cum. He say "I'm here to help!". Delphox den smiel an dey go on trou da veri lareg sip. Dey kil sum robotz, an dey is c pom pom sit in chair.

"Ah. Who may you be?" sey de pomernanin, in a refien burtish voic.

Zero jup an striek but he dodge. He den spin he caen arund an it shoeck zero.

Delphoux den thro fire erywere an virizion trow swordz at hem.

"I wish I could just blow up your sorry little planet right now!" sed pom pom.

"Whats stoppin' ya?" said Virizion.

"It isn't very polite to break the rules..." said pom. He den trow blak liquid form hem stik at virizion an se screem in payne. Zero run ova 2 here an he begun 2 malfuctin an blo up.

"Fool! Ha!" said pom.

"So, it is just you and me then fox..." sed pom pom.

Defoux den sayz "Anata wa watashi o unzari! Anata wa chikyū-jō ni ekibyō o saiku shite imasu! Watashi wa anata ga kore de nigeru koto wa dekimasen!"

Pom den laug an sey, "Your accusations are correct, madame. But, I'm afraid I WILL get away with this."

Delfo de growel angerly.

Watashi wa hitotsudake hidarida... Watashi wa ushinau koto ga dekimasen... 


	8. Thank You

Pom den git in a mech sui. Delfux den shoot flaem at it. Robot cum in shootn at here. De ship is flamin. Se blo up da contrul deck. A hoel at botom of flor o ship. Dey all fall. Delfo den soot fier at da suit wile falin. It den strat sootin misels. Se sen doedg em. Delfoux grub unto soot rite b4 fal. Dey fal. Pom pom get outo soot. Del jup of. Pom pom e bleedn form mout. "You...this has never..." pom den rab a faln gun an strat 2 shoot.a shot het del. Here shuldr begun 2 melt form acid in da shotz. Litenin wildley begin 2 stroke at grun arun dem. Smoek an dus buil up an a fog is cum. Dey canut c ettoter. Delfox tear run don cheak, but se sta strung. Pom pom cum form fog an hit delfox wit caen. Se felt a sock. Se stod here grund.

Watashi wa itami ni taenakereba narimasen... Watashi wa nakanaidarou...

delfux den yel. Se waev stik run an clear da smoek. Se see pom bleedn form a wund on he stomah.

He haev sooprise louk on faec.

"I never thought this would be the one... I suppose I never had a good reason, either... This is what happens when you play by the rules..." pom den pul a little remote outo hat. It haev button on it.

Delfux den grub pom bi da troat.

"Anata wa kurushimudeshou!" den pom skin begun 2 mel off, an he stil aliv. He screem in payne.

"Anata ga koroshita subete no tamashī no tame ni kurushimu koto ni narimasu!"

del den let go of pom.

lietnen stroek da corpse of pom.

A voic ring 2 del eer.

"You have done it. I tried as hard as I could to kill it. But you did it. You gave me hope. You gave me inspiration. Every time I wanted to quit, I knew I could not, because I knew you would never quit. Your burning passion gave me so much enjoyment. It is why you are alive. I tried to hate and worry. I tried to tell myself to move on. But I knew it did not deserve that. I knew that instead of killing it and pushing it away, I should let it run its course. I should let it die by itself. How foolish of me. It is all because of you."

Delfoux den get dizy an eryting go blak.

Se den open i, an is overloukin onna moutan. Se louk at ski, an dereis no shiep. Se smiel.

What will happen next time?

Life will run its course.

KEK JUST FUKIN WIT YA

LOOOL U TOUT I WUZ SRS KEK

JUST GOIANA B MOAR FUKIN NEX TIEM KEK

BUT FOR RIT NWO

IT IS

THEN END


	9. miek tysons gay out

Wat a vury sexi daey.

It wu difrunt. Wu a biug montan wit a twir. It vurt big. (liek my penos)

a shapanize man wit a hawain bathroeb on an a pone tale on an a slanrty i's wit a samrai swrod wu stand.

"ooh me sum cood go 4 sumu derishus sushi EXTRAVAGANZU." den he srpint liek narutoe ovar to de pizza plaec.

"OH HERRO" saey da man 2 da foxic. "sory no yellow pp allord hear" he sayz. "OOOH ME GITa U 1 DAEEEEEYYY" in da samuri tot wuz "oha no my spekal blud lien teknique form sooper sayan obama mus ne activ8". He den go "HRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH" an get a hernia.

"TOYOTA OSAMA SAN KAWAII SAMA CHAN DESU SENPAI!" yel da ninjur in a vrur loud voic as he e hrut.

Foxy den sayez, "lol u sund liek u hav alot of sliem oin ur face mouth etc, lemme hel u wit day". BUT DEN b4 foXY COOD haev sEx wit da SAMIRAI CHAN da chocka walk out.

"y u do dis foci?" sey is choca. "im srory chica but im actualee reale gay y do u fink i liek 2 hang round on a ship wit a lot o seamen lol"

den pop-i de saylor man cum den saylor moon cum den pop-i sey "ggggty ur not a man ur a woman". Saylor moon den sey "HAHAHA im actuly a 10 YR OLD gurl wit a big COCK who is actualy a boy ahhahahahahahha". Den saylr moon poanty haev a erecktin an go "FLING" cuz here bonr was so big here panty came of.

"arggggty wat a good loulkin cock i gue real salir" say pop-i.

"woah pop-i, me no c u in a rong tiem ho u bin bude?" sey fox. "akaggggty jus ben aight, u no, rapin olib oil. Se no lungry atructv 2 me, i now crave da big fox coc."

saylor moon say "dont gib me anal pls, me no b fuk in butt b4, it mite hurt! Plus ime haev a pusy cuz im a harmedafidiet."

pop-i den taek out spianakch an eat it, den hem dick goes "BOOOIGNJGNB" an grow rally big, an is look liek da penos is pumoing. Hes penos haev big vein but den not stop groweing. He den cum a little drip and den he penos explod in2 cum and bloud. Saylor mon go nex 2 pop-i ded bodu an fingr hem massive blood hoel were penis usd 2 be, an lic da blud. Se kis him, an biet of ear.

Den salor mon say, "hha swari i wuz am actualy mike tyson". Foxy jup at hem an anger face, as he kild hem favr8 pir8. Foxy hook miek, but miek tyson puch hem and sayez, "jesus cwithe u bad lol" den he flex and bonr get bigr. Foxy h8 mike tyson no, but must fiet. Mike tyson nock foxy out, bit fxy priosd ab ab ab ruly fast an got up, an den dodge mike an star puch hum, den doc brown say "EY LITEL MAC WAT U FAVOR8 MILKSHAKE CANDI BAR, MIENS CHOCOLATE LIKE MY SKIN BROTHA". Den foxu hoeld up belt an chica fuck the belt then chica fuk mike tyson then doc louis then little mac THEN ashley then mona, THEN FOXY.

Foxic was liek "o yeh bb wat a good fuc that wuz so good". Chioca den laug an sey, "AAAAHAHAHHAHA OH U AHAHAHHA foxy u so sexy mmmmmmmm". Dey den fal osleep outto tirednes.

WAT HAPIN NEX TOIM?

FIEN OUT NEX TIEM

BUT 4 RIT NWO

IT IS

THEN END


	10. paprys an god

teh sky was good. bute, is not sky. iz reeli under! undergrund!  
paperus wuz doing a thin wieth spageti. he poot it on tabel. he marvel hez materpece, an say, "MMM WEL JAPD BI DA GR8 PAPER". sans came. but henut so hapi. ( :( ) Paper sed, "MMM HELO BRUDR WUT U LOUK SOSED?". san tear form eyehoel. he louk srs. paepr den stahp. "MM PLES TEL MI.". san is sey, "i herd form god! iam nwo jevoha wintess!". Papr had alwuz be to church. he lub god. he ebem had a god croz on hez costum. "WUT DED GUD SEY? DID HE SEY HE TINK IAM CUET?". papr bludshed a da tout. he alway lub go an had a cursh oin him. sans louk a paper an den sey, "wow faget like godl evar loev u hahahahahah lol." papr den get mad! "san, donut sey dat thingz! gud is loev ery1!". San is gain fedra, an den sey, "didn u no? gud isnt reel. HAHAHAHAHAHHHAAHA fuckn plub belev in gud?". ": ppapr den palk awy sadleee. he haz bilon of teer. den as he wal wit hed don in sham, he beump into sumfin? he louk uf. IS UNDYNE.  
"yo nigga i wuz postn noodz on snapchet faget.", undyen is sey. oh no! onothr oen of papr curchez! gon! den undey flesh ditted on here fone. den a bug cathr came. he is sey, "heyaduo of guixang gymnasulium iz a goood coach indeed, do not serev the debil? my elfs are the best elf? hard is good. train endlessly, and finaly! my caml r moar handsum den urs! de!", den he ruen of. "dued lik wtf wuz dat." seys undyne sexy had a sexy leg, an an eyebal,dat made paprz bonez get shivrd with wuz so hut, dat papr had a BOENr. unden al so had big tit. (and as). undyen den kik papr wit sexy loeng leg (long as a dik), an hit papr away. he si cri. "MMM PLZ GUD HEL ME, PLZ U DO EXISZ? I DO BELIVE IN U! PLZ?". papr lt a finnnail partn grain, as a he is fant intoe darknus.  
pper wak. eye open. he in snow. da bitr saetl of teer is lik is taset liek salt. dis remnd how fail he iz at lief. den he hear. "h0I. I am A FUCKIN ROBBA YO GANGSTA HERE TO STEEL YO SHET." so den temmie, da evilist gamnsta cat steel he cloth. but den she hol papr cruingy fac up ouf grund. "dam man, u is loukin so fien, i could raep u with the pussy, but is alzo puzy (cuz she is a cat get it)." ppr blush s shame. tem jup oin him. hr louk in papr eye wit a look of detemminatn. "just set steel...i gotsa poot my pus 2 rub crozz boenz... :3". papryrz den grow a boner, but pns is jus bone. tem lik da bone, an papry maoean of plesure. "MMM NO PLZ DOUGHNOT DO! I FEL LIEK SUCH A SLOUT! A HORE!". tem den smirk teh evlist smrak. "u is am rely despr8 skele? how but u stop complen, a i teh u how 2 sumn god? gud deal? cant refuze." temmie furce ppr bone dongr into her wet an sexy vaginga. temie tung s secksily lick lipz, an haair is disheveled. pprys hol bck teerz, an temmi let out, "OH YES, FUcK, OOOoooooOihhOHHoHOOHhoHOohOH hoihoihoihoihohi IS GOOD FEEL!". papr ws moann 2, n in so pleaure. ppry den feell liek gono cum. tem den say, "u betr nut fukin cum or illl cut ur fukin dik with my clawz u dumbazz ho cant last. U CANT BE FINIHSD YET, HAVENTGOT MY ENGOYMENT?!" she temmi worp papry bone wit paw aftr tok outo pusy. se is den rub up n don. she den tak oen paw of, an grew a claw. she ten eagerleee poot claw rit abub pns hoel. "u now wut hapen wen u cum, dont you u lietl sult?". papry wuz on verg o wuz in s muh confismn an d paon an disapont. he wan cum so bad, but if did, tem wud destory pns hoel. he wuz scurd. dis went on 4 da wile, an tem sadistik smile an toung of plesur ofbein compl8 diominanc wuz starn pour inokent papr. he den cud no holl an longr. he let his huge load go. It wuz so poerfl dat tem face wuz covrd in cum. ppry winced, and held back, but nuthin hapnd. Tem hole bodu shivar. an ecstacy louk of immence accenstion pleasur sprea oner hr fac. se wuz sudderng. se begn 2 lik cum all of up. papr kin o got turn on by tem tonge lockin erytn, but he had 2 remmbr hie bj wuz kind paonfu bcuz catz have sNDppr tung. temie fal ovar collaps cutley (SEXELY) on ppryrus, an paprry faint gam.  
WUT HAPEN NEXT TIM?  
U FILLD WIT DETEMRATION 2 FIEND OUT  
NEXT TIEM


	11. temie is a demon abov satam hemslf

ppaper is wok up. he in niec wurm in bed wit balakunet ova hem. temee cum ova 2 him, look ova form abov he. papr rub i's, an yawn. den ppr sey, "MMM WAT?! TAEK ME BAK 2 MI HOEM!". tem lready smil fac turn intoe eval girn. "papr, dz is new home, sirry". pape sey, "u r a crazee cat! git me out o her now!". tem den face of angurr. tem puch ppr faec liek puncing bag a lot. ppr is hurt an cri. "NO PLZ IS NO MAOR!", SEY PAPR. tem is gigel. "yo home, i own u no?." temee strat 2 lik papr aerm boen very seckxxxy. papr new he culdn sey or wuld be hurt. da fetl goud. tem den strat 2 play wt hre pusy wil lik da boen. sloe an gentel moan cun be haerd. tem is say "mmmmmmmmmmmmMMmMmMmMMmMmmMmmMmMmmmM." den tem is staph lik, an sey "hOIOOIOGIGGIGGGOGIGOGIGIIO" an cum her juic ale ova pprus. "EW DAT S GROZ, I DONUT LIEK CAT VAGNA JOOSE!", sey ppr. 'u ned 2 leern 2 get manerz yung man. u hav been bery naughtee haben u? i guez u don wan c god...o wel...". ppr brust ot sey, "NO PLS I B QUET SHOW GUD!". "Howe do i no u tel trut an lern lezon?", temi saed wit smug ton in voike. "NO I LERN LESON NO CAT RAEP!". "hmmm...i guess sum1 s gouana b rape!". 'NO!", sa ppr. Tem look at ppr stern, den louk up a ceilin in thout. "ow bout dis: u call me "mome", an we can jus 4git bout dis hole ordeel...bute, if you donut want, i unerstund..." temi is eye get cute, an is louk sed. ppaeruz feeeel bad nwo. "no, pls...don't cri..." ppr sed, departly tri no tem cri. tem den bawl hard an teer croz erywere. ppr bein 2 blush wit ambarezmen, an sey in a defetid toen, "mome, pls douhnut cri?". tem den meetiately jup up an joy. she hug ppr hard. "wel, wuz fun, but san is prob wrry bou me..me be leavn now!". ppr bolt towarr dour, an open realy fas, but wen open, temm dere. se is hav a vey grim an srs louk on fac. "i gib u a niec bed, an i eben b ur mom an fuk u, but u wan leav? fuk u, u is can go..." seys tem. tem smirk an ppr bolt out dour, but stahp in a crehcin halt. temie smiel widr. "wel, i guez u can leav...but u wil nevar git 2 c god...". ppr slole trun rund, an run bak. Temm poin paw to in houz, an ppr go in, sed an defetf. tem knok ppr out coldz wit a hamr.  
ppr wak up, an see pentagrum.  
"Wel, i decid no moar w8. MY god want 2 c u." temmi sa, now in drk sinster roeb. se grub out biblay, an speek in weir bakwurd tung.  
ppr wuz silent. den face of joy. "YAY, I AM GOANA MEET GOD!". albei pprr no undrstan wat dt weid stur tin wa, or y tem wuz spek in wurd langua, he wuz jus rely hapi 2 b so clos 2 meet god!  
tem i glow red, an a gian goat tin caem out o star. it roard an poin at ppr. he eye lookd wide.  
"OMG IS GUD I HAV SO MANY QUEZTON, I AM R LIEK BIGES FAN!" ppr sey entuziazticlee.  
de goat creatur shrug, grub ppr an smash to grun, an tro outo hus. tem wuz soopris, an wasn epct. "WHY U IS TROW MY NEW PET OUTO ROOF, NOUT COL SATAM, NUT COUL.", tem sey, scoldnly. the debil screem an sey sry den go bak in star. "HEY! IL GO 2 HEL AN STRATN U OUT U WORTLEZ PIEC OF SHET! U WIL GE MY SKELE BACK!"  
WUT WIL APEN NEX TIM?  
WIL PPRY JAPE HE WY OUTO DIZ 1?!111?!  
UR R DETEMMINATN 2 FIN OUT  
NEXT TIEM?


	12. te finnail fite of justic an bst end eva

Papr wiz in da sno. But also hem wuz in da sno 2. hem get up painfoulee an wiep sno offo himsel.

"me almos ttal 2 gud... he trow me..." ppr sed sadlee.

Den arceus cum. Papr i's lite up an hem jaw droop.

Arecus den say, "wtf r u stupid or something that was satan you dumbfuck how could i have made something as stoopid as u lel".

Ppr wu shock.

"we gotta kil teme pparys, now, ride on me bak. Alos poot ur cok in me, im god so fuckin do it." sey arceus expectuntle.

Papr insetr hem lietsabr dik into arecuz, an dey go 2 da hisool. Tem wuz chatin wit billy mays and jesus christ.

"Wow, look up there! Thats nit ocksy clean!" sey bily may. Temi gruwl. Arceus desend don 2 da plaec.

"fite me u pussy 1v1 noscopes only. Ppr traek kare of jesus (the gardener) an kil bily mayz k."

ppr den nod an giv jesus a check. "gracias senior ariiiba!" sey jesus as he skip away haplee. Bily maze den thro mity puty at ppr. He den get on da suicid latter, an poru da oxy cleen on papr.

Papr wuz shinyt clean but also screem in pain.

"if you order now u can get 2 cans of whoop ass for the price of free!" den billy mayuz grab da awesome auger an drill paprs boens.

Bily mayz den get whappd intp da ladr.

"SHAMWOW BITCH!" sed vince the shamow guy sed. Den antony sulivan cum.

"how u no i here?!" sed bily mayz.

"this is a live tv infomercial fagot. Misteak #1, never fulm urself wile fitin."

den antony sulvan sliec bily mace wit da edge o glory, an den shamwow guy usd da slap chop and bust to slap, chop, an bust bully mays nuts.

Dey bof smiel at camra an a "only 69 paymens oif 19.99 for freee!" in comic sans sho up.

Papr rub hed an sey "JAPD AGAN BUY DA GR8 PAPR!" den arceuz kil hem.

Temie wuz blud smear on da grund. "ya betr chek urself b4 u rek urself" sed arceus b4 he floar up 2 da ski.

Hoovi form tf2 was jakin heem ween wen da medic walk in in da pronciplas ofic.

"OH NO!" sed hoovi. medic smiel an sey "in my medical opinion, u need to fuck me in the but". Den hoovy ram da minigun ip hem ass an rev an it splaptr him sphicntr an blud ova room. Medic den touch his owen pussy anit get realy wet. He speew his medical cum over heavy an den point his medi gun at heavus ass. He den heal him. Den heavy sed "MEDIC IS CREDIT 2 TEEM", but ten medic was actually A SPY! "SPY!" yell heavy. Den spy stok him nife in the heoavys balls an clip em off, an eat em. "Youve aperd to b outclassed!" sed spy. But den heav sed, "i was never really on ur sied" den turn into spy. They taek their masks of an is actually the pyro. They hac sexy suit on an dey big titties an hip curve as wuz realy sexy. De slap as wit flaem thrpews. "hmmp hmmph hmmph!" sed de pyro. "huddahuddahudamuph!" sed de otter wun, in plesur. Dey both den cum dey soots dat dey taek off.

Dey die.

Wonri wuz fukin his waifu, battle chatelaine Evelyn. Se is blue hat dress an leggins, is shy.

"oh evelyn chan u r so kawaii" sed wind re. Evelyn blush but say nuffin.

"i donut care wut they sey u r real 2 me damit!" den wonri cri an cum on a lifeles bodue pilo.

Den he die but go 2 a wreird plaec.

"woh wats dis?" sey wonri. But den evelyn cum.

"winre im sory we hav 2 pokemon batle so i can send u away form purgatory, if u lose u go 2 hel, im sory me no can cum with". Den she reluctanlee trow da pokebal an is send ou arceus.

Winre ha a smug louk on faec. "HA your GOD cant stand up to my RAT! It is in the TOP PERCENTAGE OF RATS!" sed winre manicaly. He den trow ou da rattata.

Arceus laugd, but den atak rat. He endure da hit. Evelyn face went :0.

"USE ENDEAVOR!

Den ratta maed arceus saem helth as him. Den dey brethin heavily. Bot trainrs were determind.

Den arceus tried 2 atack but wonri say, "NOW RATTATA, USE QUICK ATTACK!"

then arceus faintd.

"u beat me ahhaha i gues u r realy cute pls fuk me"

i den sey passionately srsly an wit emotin...

"im sorry i dont fuck filthy casuals"

then al wus ritte with the world in a very convienent way an dey al go 2 hisool an wonri rapez trevor an temmie an paprys an jules an miuco an paul (but not evelyn)

THEN

END


	13. no ragritz

Nobue no is wat hapen.

Dany devito an storm eagle were eatin tee. Den storm eagel sey, "BAWK!" an revel hem 90 inech loung eagel dik. Dany den seuy "IM DA TRESH MAN" an den hem turn 2 choca an den choca big titee jak eagel of. Dere wuze a masiv shovele nite cum an he is sey, "I am glad to see that everyone is safe!" den is GAY NITE DEN CUM (pink shovele nitre except uses dildroinstedo shovaol.). "ah yus me am goin 2 raep al de ppuls". Den gay nite frolik ab go da rong way, liek a drunk female asian drivr, cept he didn kil any1 lol. Gay knigh den shoov hem dilda in2 shoveouel nite helmotot. Shevel nite get a big lot ofof dikdo, an is actulay aliv an si cum in shevel niet moyut. "I will not be thwarted by your cum!" say us shoevel niet as kill hem dilda. "o no i am di" sed gay nite den he die. Mico cri ova ded bodue of da gay nite."no" Sed mico sadolie. Turiel is eartn cofee, sexy goat. Quik man (form magaman) weer a fedra. "hay im prety quik plusi fuk goatz b4 cmon turiel ur hav big titee speay ur goot miak ova mae". Turiel den is strat 2 taek of clothez. "im sory but im not a slut u insensitiev fuk" den turiel wigle pusy an walek away wit sexy titdie an as an kyogre we fukin nbehin a buildin. Den GIOVANI DA GR8ST OF TRINRIS cum an he say "hee hee im so evul tiem 2 fite" den he is show out hem pokebalz a garvedor an a lopuni. De den raep govana 2 def an so is kyogr an grund. Govani ashoel b destory. Quikman sed he no fuk goaet. "WHATEVA. FUK U. I WANA FUK A ROBIT ANYWAY I AM CRI." den mettatonx den shjow up an is sey "hey i goet a good pen is wanna me raep u but u is pebnis in my pebnus whiel me na rapin u" den dey sex. Turiel i s just haev ere vagna ouete, shwon it 2 ery1 but den cal prevert if wun 2 haev sex lol.

Maud pe an pinko peh we wuz ceen da secksi siet form a craner. Den mad sey "pinki i may hav no visble emotin but we mus haev inceset bcuz nwo i feel liek need 2 fuk u". ponkie den sey "haha im so buble an chwerfal an exscitied an am so a bimbo sult!". De ponkie bounce here aas. Is jigel. Mad pei den is sey "wow wut a goiud as look ato i c ur pust jup." den mad where a strap on. Den mad fuk piki in da big niec pusy. Maud horse jooc den go onto pokie as. "haha so good feel liek a cupcae!" sey da sexkslity robonix cum! "hoo hoo, i amn dractur IVO RUBUTNIK!" sed robonix, wut a rub o hem neckbread. Den heem gro a fredora, an is get recktion. Mad den say "wow robut nik so smert an sexi raep is p l s" sey is mad. Den robut nik taek of hem ovaralz, 2 REVEL HE MASIV RAGIN dey hav a tre sum, robo topo mad, mad topo pinkie. Samus aran kil robomik. "u tri 2 raep me, u ugel fat fuk". Den samus is actUALy JULEZ. Jules den say, "wow i a closet broni i luv masturb8 2 pikie pie" piki den push mad way, an sey "wow u so sex wanna me twerk on u coc lap?" "yeh man" sed joelz. Den joelz erectin rub bi piki as. Den joel cum troug tite jeanz an is burt here pan of an hit mad. "mmm so gud juls iif omly mico an pal had gud cum an pusy jooc liek u.. ;)))". den paul apper. Den mico, den foxy, den ashly THENthen mico sey "OH NO WHAT WIL HAPN NOW" paul say "my pusy is a gr8" den dey all hav sexce.

Wonrei is cri in cranr, cuz nobdy wanna sex him ;((((((. den turial cum ova, holdn tem. "helo my fateful husban louk out kid tem is wanna u sex agan." sey trual. "ye dadi wen u lik my pusy" sey tem. "so u wana fuk evan aftr da agrament?" sey wonrei, sory. "yes me 4gib u wonrei, i culdn stan wit out u tbh". Wonrei (remmbr is a dog (shba inu aight)) den red dogi chapstik get bigr. Den wonrei titi fuk tural, an tem fingar wonrei big ashoel. "wat a big ashoel dadi HOI" Sey tem. Turial den sey "ohh yeh wonrei i luv u coc between me titti." sey tral. Den tral an tem gib wonrei a blo job. Tural salava on he cok, an tem acidntlee biet penos, but no hurt, only maor plesuer. Turial jak wonrei peniz of wit here feet, cuz turial had sexy feet dat maek u get so hard. Den wonrei cum on teme mout an turiel faec. "k waifu les go hoem unergrund nwo ery1 here is ashoel ps donut inviet foxi an chica agan kkk." "-si- ok husban..." sey turiel. "hey ded can i haz boifernd an watehc ur henti an haev al da vidya gaems?!" sey tem. "not until u finnish ur brocli sweethert" sey wonrei. Den tem sey "awww".BUT DEN UNDIEN CUM. Wonri sey "bitch we broek up git oba it prus i one in court sos i keep tem u fuckn faget". "no, me is jus say me sory. Me gib u blo job as a sory..." sed undien. Den undien sexi fiesh mout suk on wonri dog coc. "m so gud yes". Sey wonri. Den unien sey "can i liv wit u i hel pay rent 2 an pay wit sex" sey undien den wonrei sey "soore wynaut?" den dey al go hoem, hapi.

Den as wonri is typin in rel lief alphys an undien (da reel 1s) cum 2 eart, an den stab me. Alphys den spit atte me ded bodue in disgustz.

But i am feel wit detemminatin 2 keep typin kek. Dey den wath me tipe an contemplate kiln meh.

So den alphys cum an sey "Hi wonrei I am a very sexy dinosaur and we will have very safe consentual sex." and then i cum in a condom de end. (NOT REAL ALPHIZ JUS ME TIPIN)

Den alphys beet me an i am bleedin an almast diyn. I tweet 2 juel an sey "hi juelz donut reed chaptr 9 k. Jus donut reed any o mah storeez. Pls im gonna get kiald."

So den undyne saeyz, "So, you think it is "so funny" to make stories about us? How about I show you how funny my spear is to your face."

den i sey "yeh but itis funi" den she cutt my arme of. "aaaah" i sey.

I cough blud den sans an da gang cum. "ha... so... it is a beautiful day outside... kids like you should be **burning in hell."**

i cannut breaf. I den sey "pls is just a prank bro" den papyrus stab me chest. I was deen poot in bag an den i faint.

Den i waek up an im patch up. Den i heer explosin an fitin. I fiend da strenth 2 waek up an louk outo window of steel daerk room. I den see tons of charctrz fitin.

"His blood is **MINE!** " sed purnciss celesta. I den bak awa in hror an den bup in2 sum 1.

"Forō shite kudasai!" i heer a cuet voic sey. I den look arun an is DELFOUX! I den smiel an say "hooray!" but den se pik me up an pit a shet ova me. Se den opan door an run in2 undien.

"Who are you? I don't remember letting you in..." sed undien.

Den delfoux strat 2 sweat, an is sey nervuslee in broken englush, "D-do not is wo-ary abouts me! Ha ha!" den undien sey, "Ok... What is under that sheet?"

"S-supprai... Suppraiz!" sey is delfo.

Unduen hav a unamused louk on fac.

Delfo den laugh nervusly. Undien try to grab at teh sheet, but delfo block here form getin it.

Den protoman cum an sey, "I know the kid is in here... there is a big reward for anyone who can get him... hand him over, and nobody gets hurt..." den da necromancr form castle crasher cum an brin skeletunz 2 fite portoman. He den swung he sword atte undien, but miss.

Den mecha godzilla stop on prat o buldin an it cum crublin don. Delfoux den grap undiens hand an hang on 2 a lege. Den delfou jup don holdin undien, an run pass da fiet. Aftere a wile, se cum 2 an emptee feld.

"Kurieitā! Anata wa naniwoshita?!" se sed, angriliee. Se den slap me five times. Undien den look at me wit awe.

"Why did you save me? Why did you steal the kid?", sed undien, genuinly curus.

"o my god wtf am i dreemin" sed dumbass mc fuckface (wonrei).

"This is all your fault, kid! I should kill you right where you stand!" sed undien wile grab me by shret colla. Undien den punc wonrei unconcus.

Delfo hold here bak. Undien louk bak at foux and giev skeptikael louk.

"What is up with you?" sed undien. Delfo den geiv undien a very unconformabel an hurt look. Delfo den si in sadnes an try to muttr ou moar engrish, "Me l-las ho-ow-pü... deep-ehnd own me."

undien skeptica an confise fac den turn into a serious an neutral fac as se begn 2 unersand. Undien doe not no wut is up wit delfo, but can rerate to bein a las hoep an ery 1 depn on here. Delfo crak a litel smiel as se c da unersan in here i's.

Dena esploson hapn in distanse. Boduez fly towad dem an lan on grun nex 2 dem. Den undn an delfo run an pik up da slepin wonrei uner sheet.

Dey den fien a empti abandoen shak an decid 2 go insed, hesitantlee. The ski was forrver derk an oraeng. Cluds of graey smoek fil da ski. It wuz hot an hard 2 bref. Dey cloes dour behind them.

Dey den dropu winre on da floor. As about 2 jup on bed, dey look at ettotterand cum 2 a relisaton dat dey ad 2 sleep togetr cuz onlee 1 bed. Dey aukwurdlee slip in da bed an brush as dey turn 2 rok at otter way. Delfo taeks a sniff of de air an sey annoyedlee, "Kūki ga... Soreha-gyo no nioi...".

delfo den tren ovr an poek undien. "W-what? What is it?"

Delfo den louk at here wit a straight fac an sey, "Kurayaminonakade watashi to sekkusu o shite wa ikemasen."

Undein din no wut se is sey but gib an awkwurd lag an sey "Ok..." uncomfortblee. Aftr se sey dat delfo den haev a big smiel an sey, "Arigatō!". Se den turn ova an go bak 2 selp.

Undien cudnt selp. Se had alot on here miend. Se culd haev anytin see wantd, as loeng as se brung da kid 2 this mysturieus "Aspy". Soemhow se had a bad felin abut it, an notic it vury supicus. This "Aspy" mustev brun ery1 ere 2 tri 2 get dat kid 4 hem...he maed ery1 act liek blood tirstii monsters... he promisd dem anytin dey want. Undien den relize he wuz manipul8. The undergrund had becum a deadlee an dangrus plaec, al bcuz of this mistureus "Aspy". Undien den eye get droopi an se begun 2 selp.

Undien waek up an delfo is snugle sofltlee aslep an undien is embraec here. Se is souprised at dis an gasp an jup outo bed. Delfo den is gasp 2 an jup outo bed. Dey is bluesh. Delfo den sey in a hasty an defenzief manor wile bluesh, "Watashi wa hijō ni samukattadesu! Sore ga subetedesu! Yakusoku shimasu!" undien say "Ha... Ha... whatever you say..." awkwudlee wile bluesh 2.

den da frunt dour cresh opan. Unein an delfo trun dey hed an c a crazee site. Wuz a vury tal pearson in shinin wite armor dat culd onlee b describe as look liek a nights templur. It had a caep dat wuz silk goald. Da fornt of here armour, shield, an caep hav pheonix sembol dat wuz oraegn an red. Se wuz caryin a seild an haed a foil (a tipe o swrad) in here han. Se wuz walkin 2 de 2 slowly.

Se rush at de 2 sundlee wit here foil out. b4 dey culd react, se had lredy stab undien. Se strat 2 blud. Da nite poot bak him foil, an bash undien wit he sheld. It den run away.

Delfo ran ova to undien, hold here in arm, an say, "Daijōbudesuka?!". Undien coug up bliud, an delfo den waev wand ova da wund, an se i begun 2 heel. As soun as undien gett up, delfo grub wonrei in da sheet, an say to undien, "Forō shite kudasai!". Delfo den run ou da dour, afta da nite. Undien run along wit here 2.

den da earth begun 2 shaek. Da grund crumbld an crackd. Den pratz of da grun floatd up 2 cre8 a starway to a far of an distanc bright an cloudii plaec. De rumbln stop.

Undyne and Delpho begun 2 crimb the stairs. Dey culd feel the suspension in the air as dey go furtr an frutr up the long stairway. Iet got brighter and briter, and things began to become clearer.

They began to feel relaxed, and at peace. There was a serene and peaceful mood in the air. They could see the opening in the clouds. Things that never made sense before did not matter, and wrongs were swiftly formed into rights. They made it. The very light shook their hearts and their minds, making them tremble with immense fear. Undyne and Delphox did not know what to do. Undyne then decided to enter and embrace it. She outstretched her hand, grabbing for the cyan and empty doorway anxiously. And then, everything became white.

They could feel themselves become nothing, and then become something again. Their very souls morphed and winded through this peculiar doorway. All of a sudden they were on a white and never ending platform. They took in a deep breath, and got acquainted with breathing again. It was sunny, but when Undyne looked at the sky, there was no sun to be found. Just a vass empty blue.

Then the knight in shining armor was seen rushing at them from a horizon. They could only stare at the knight inching closer and closer from the horizon. Then a gentle breeze began to come past them.

The knight had finally come. He stopped, and looked upon the two. Even though it was not evident, they could feel the hatred and jealousy fuming off of the knight. Then it's muffled and unidentifiable voice interrupted the silence.

"Finally... I get to meet you two. YOU are the reason I hate... you cause my envy... you incur my wrath... your presence is a very insult to me!"

Undyne and Delphox looked at the knight with confused looks on their faces.

The knight then chuckles. He threw his cape to the white ground, dropped his shield, and finally, took of its mask. What was revealed was the head of a female shiba inu. She then hastily grabbed out her foil. She swung at the two with beauty and grace. Delphox and Undyne were hit with the foil multiple times.

They were bleeding profusely and both kneeled to the ground in defeat, taking heavy pants. The knight grinned, and held her foil to Undyne's chin.

Wind Re then jumped from under the sheet, shouted, and then ran as fast as he could and headbutted the knight. As soon as his head met with the armor, his skull cracked wide open and he was flung across the barren land.

Delphox gasped, and sat there, with a surprised look etched into her face. She was shocked. She could not speak.

"What a pitifully weak person! The very thought of him being a creator makes me shiver with mirth!" blurted the knight.

"Ah yes... now I have finally done it..." the knight said expectantly. She closed her eyes and smiled, as if she was going to be recieving something.

Nothing happened.

She then opened her eyes, and her prideful expression twisted into a confused and angered one.

"What is this?! I was supposed to inherit the power to create! I am everything he wants and desires! How come his soul will not choose me?!" said the knight, annoyed.

She then turned around slowly and then growled at Undyne and Delphox, who lay wounded and almost dead before her.

"I see... he wants you two more... that should be easy... I just have to eliminate you!" said the knight.

She swung her foil. It missed.

Delphox was now standing up, more alive and healthy then ever before. The knight took a few more swings, but all were void. Delphox then delivered high damage blows in a rapid succession. This seemed to only barely hurt her.

"So, you refuse to die? I can not be killed, unlike you! I am leeching off of everyone's hopes, dreams, and aspirations..." said the knight reassuringly.

A computer then appeared far behind the duel. Undyne sneaked past the two and finally got to it. She was initially confused, but then some strange burst of knowledge hit her. She looked behind her one more time, seeing the intense duel. Undyne began to press keys, and opened a file named "Stories".

In it were multiple documents containing stories that were well crafted and had proper spelling and grammar. Undyne looked up at the sky, praying that someone would tell her what she should do next. Then she felt it.

She must ruin every single piece of writing in the file. She ctrl + f'd all of the pages, replacing various words, and changing the story and its meaning by quite alot, making it almost a complete joke. Undyne was not laughing though. She could feel the beads of sweat trickling down her forehead as she typed, wondering if any second Aspy was going to chop her head off.

Then Aspy screamed.

Delphox watched in amazement as Aspy began to fade and dissapear into existance, screaming in agony all the way through. Undyne and Delphox looked at eachother in initial surprise, but then they ran up to each other, and cheered happily.

And then everything was gone.

HA GOT YA DE END

OH GOD MY FUCKIN LEGS HURT IRL SO BAD I LITERALLY WANT TO DIE

EXCEPT IS NUT THEN END

LEL FAGET

BUT FUCK

PS WONRI U SCRUB WUT A RUSHD ENDIN IM UNSUBBD FORM U DAMT

 _its never ogre_

 _kek_


End file.
